Cola negra
by Rossue
Summary: Tsukishima tenía solamente una misión, enamorar a Kuroo Tetsurou para poder atraparlo. Siendo un agente de la CIA sabe que no se debe enamorar. Pero la vida no es justa. Con los corazones de ambos latiendo con fuerza, todo terminará en una noche de fiesta y balas. Un baño de sangre. -KuroTsukki-
1. Corbata plateada y una máscara de encaje

**Disclaimer applied**

 **Seré clara, si no les gusta le Lemon, ahórrense leer esto. De verdad. No me gustaría que después digan que no esperaban que fuera solamente eso. Tiene clasificación M por algo. Así que están advertidos.**

 **Dedicado a Nolee y Rooss. La primera por escuchar mi idea y shipeear esto conmigo. La segunda por llevarme al lado oscuro.**

 **Este fanfiction está inspirado en la canción Careless Whisper de George Michael. Si quieren leer en verdad este fanfiction, háganlo con esta canción.**

* * *

 **Cola negra**

Capítulo 1. Corbata plateada y una máscara de encaje

 _Le dicen Cola negra._

La luz de la luna brilla en su habitación en un pequeño edificio del sur de Tokio, y Kei Tsukishima admiraba esa brillante luz que iluminaba su pequeño rincón en el mundo. No había podido pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche. No, en realidad siquiera había tratado de dormir. Había estado trazando una y otra vez el plan de Tobio Kageyama. Era cierto, no tenía ninguna falla; no había duda que su compañero de armas era un genio. Era totalmente inútil relajarse a esas alturas, no era bueno. No se relajaría, estaba demasiado nervioso. Debía admitirlo, había pasado la noche anterior tratando de encontrar una grieta en el plan de Kageyama, pero no pudo. El jodido pelinegro era un genio.

 _Todo está cubierto para nuestra victoria en contra de Cola Negra._

—No hay una sola falla. Es obvio que es un puto genio. Es Satanás. —Se giró para mirar la fotografía sobre su mesa de noche; sus últimas vacaciones al lado de su madre, unas vacaciones en las que Kuroo también había estado presente.

 _Le gustan los rubios._

Eran las siete y treinta minutos de la noche.

Estaba nervioso.

 _Tiene muchos fetiches._

Todo había comenzado dos años atrás como una misión patética en contra de unas de las ramas principales de tráfico de drogas en Tokio. Una de las ramas del Gran Rey Oikawa. Cuando había visto la foto de Kuroo en aquellos documentos, había suspirado pesado y se había negado. Entendía, él y Tobio Kageyama eran los mejores agentes que la CIA podía tener en aquellos días, pero si había algo que él odiaba era trabajar en cuestiones de drogas. Pero no, había terminado con el caso en sus manos y ahora estaba recostado sobre su cama escuchando cómo el agua caía sobre el cuerpo de Kuroo en su baño.

 _Le atraparemos en el baile de sombras de Bokuto._

Lo había conocido en un bar muy exclusivo en un edificio alto al norte de la Torre de Tokio, habían hecho conexión de inmediato. El pelinegro fumaba un cigarrillo con tanta elegancia que Kei no pudo resistirse. Aquel hombre, una de las principales ramas del Gran Rey Oikawa, derramaba elegancia y sensualidad. Lo había conocido una noche de invierno y lo perdería en una noche de invierno.

 _Haz que él esté contigo desde el principio de la fiesta._

Esa noche que lo había conocido terminó en la cama de él. No se había negado, era parte de su trabajo. No era la primera y tampoco era la última vez que un hombre ponía una mano sobre él. Se había acostumbrado. Pero cuando las manos de Kuroo habían tocado su sensible piel, a Key le había faltado poco para correrse. Esas manos eran distintas, eran suaves y cálidas.

Eran manos mágicas.

—Eres muy sensible —le había dicho el pelinegro con voz queda y sensual en su oído, luego de esto había besado su cuello.

Y eso solamente había sido el inicio de un subir y bajar de emociones durante dos años.

Al principio se había enfocado mucho en la misión y en investigar sobre cómo y qué clase negocios manejaba Tetsurou. Incluso había conocido al Gran Rey de la mafia en Tokio. Al Gran Rey Oikawa. Kuroo no era solamente un peón más de aquel dominante ser. Era prácticamente un fuerte aliado para el Gran Rey, sin sus movimientos éste no podría existir como le conocían.

Escuchó el agua dejar de fluir.

 _Haz que te muestre el lugar, y si eres capaz, como muchas veces, haz que se acueste contigo._

He aquí el problema, no importaba en que lugar estuvieran, él y Kuroo follaban en cualquier lado. Ésa era la palabra. Follar. Incluso se le podía llamar lotes de cinco minutos.

Pero lo más importante es que hacía su trabajo como debía.

 _Sí atrapamos a Bokuto y Tetsurou todo será más fácil. Una vez con ellos cayendo el Gran Rey Oikawa no es nada._

—Deja de pensar mucho, Tsukki. —La voz profunda de Kuroo se hizo presente.

—Odio que me digas Tsukki —masculló Kei, sus ojos claros miraron el cuerpo esbelto y perfecto frente a él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, Kuroo estaba solamente cubierto de una toalla que colgaba de sus caderas permitiéndole tener una mirada de vello.

—Yamaguchi te llama así —refutó el pelinegro, las gotas de agua aún caían sobre su cuerpo. Su piel bronceada y perfecta brillaba bajo la luz de luna permitiéndole una deliciosa mirada a Tsukishima.

—Es mi amigo de la niñez, ¿celoso?

Kuroo no dijo nada, solamente sonrió ladinamente en señal de que su orgullo siempre estaría allí. Caminó hasta la cama acostándose al lado de Kei. Le miró con cuidado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —Kuroo llevó una de sus manos bajo la camisa de Tsukishima, tocando su piel tibia y queda, comenzando arder bajo su tacto.

—Prácticamente vendiste tu polla. Estabas tan ebrio que gritabas que quería sexo hasta por los poros. —Sintió la mano de Kuroo ir de poco a poco en su piel, era una mano suave y queda. No importaba dónde estuvieran, siempre había sexo. Eso era todo, sexo y más sexo. Kuroo era desvergonzado.

Irguió su espalda sintiendo cómo los dedos del pelinegro comenzaban a pellizcar uno de sus pezones. El muy maldito siempre sabía dónde y cómo tocar. Lanzó un gemido ruidoso, sabiendo que eso solamente provocaría más Kuroo.

—Y tú con mucho gusto me diste una tremenda mamada y me dejaste follarte en un cubículo de baño. —Se acercó más a Tsukishima acortando la distancia, beso suavemente el oído de él y luego con su lengua dibujo un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a su cuello para dejar una marca. Aún con sus dedos pellizcando el pezón de su pareja, se permitió suspirar. La situación siempre se volvía excitante sin importar qué. Kei Tsukishima le excitaba sin importar qué—. Gime mi nombre y dime lo que quieres.

Pero Tsukishima era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que lo deseaba a él. Por ende todo comenzaba una vez gemía el nombre del pelinegro sin vergüenza a que alguien les escuchara. Aunque estaba tan excitado con la mano de él en uno de sus pezones y con la boca marcando su cuello, se reprimía a hacerlo sentir bien. No esta vez, se reprimiría a darle el gusto de hacerle saber cómo se sentía. Alzó sus caderas cuando la otra mano de Kuroo le tocó por sobre los pantalones, estaba erecto. Era sensible y eso no era un secreto.

—¡Joder! —gimió una vez Kuroo se puso sobre él, besó sus labios con suavidad y abandonó sus pezones para solamente acariciar su piel con ambas manos.

—No seremos rápidos, iremos lento. Sabes cuánto odio que te corras rápido. —El pelinegro le besó de nuevo. Los labios de Tsukishima eran suaves, eran un pecado que no debería existir, siempre dándole acceso. Siempre permitiéndose saberlos. Tomó las piernas de él abriéndolas para poder colocarse entre ellas. Presiono su dura erección contra la de Tsukishima. Deseaba que le sintiera aún tras aquella toalla y los pantalones de él—. Solamente tocarte es excitante, ¿sabes cuánto deseo meter mi dura polla dentro de tu apretado culo?

Kei se quedó en silencio disfrutando de las suaves y quedas caricias que Kuroo le daba por sobre su pantalón. Acariciando sus muslos como si la tela no existiera.

—Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Bokuto —trató de opacar el momento, pero su voz sonaba tan sensible y excitada, que solamente logró hacer a Kuroo sonreír con arrogancia—. Sabes lo mucho que el Gran Rey se molesta si llegas tarde.

—Me importa una mierda —espetó el pelinegro, tomó a Tsukishima de la cintura y lo alzó colocándolo sobre sus piernas. Quitó la camisa del de ojos claro y lo miró, su piel era blanca y su abdomen plano era perfecto. Con sólo verle, el deseo de lamerlo, besarlo y chuparlo por completo lo abarrotaba, no era un secreto que amaba hacerlo suyo a cada cinco minutos—. Además —llevó sus manos a la piel blanca del abdomen de Tsukishima y éste cayó de nuevo sobre la cama y se irguió al seguir sintiendo las manos del pelinegro sobre su piel— las estrellas siempre llegan tarde.

—Tú no eres las estrellas, Kuroo… ¡Joder! ¡Deja de jugar con mi piel! —quiso decir algo más pero la erección de Kuroo presionó sobre la suya haciéndole saber cuánto le deseaba. Lo necesitaba, pero Kuroo era de los que iba lento. Era puros juegos previos y el orgasmo siempre era un azote de gracia. La luz de la luna le permitía ver los perfectos ojos lascivos de Kuroo. Eran perfectos y rasgados, cargados de lujuria desbordante—. ¡Oh sí! —se permitió expresar con lascivo, miró al pelinegro darle una sonrisa arrogante, y entonces sus manos llegaron a uno de sus lugares deseados, sus pezones. Jugó con ellos.

—¿Quieres que lama y bese estos hermosos botones rosados? ¿Qué dices, _Tsukki_? —Pero no esperó una respuesta. Solamente se colocó más cómodamente sobre el de ojos claros y comenzó su trabajo lento, apasionante y excitante. Besó y lamió los pezones de Tsukishima.

Tsukishima alzó sus caderas haciéndose sentir más sobre Kuroo, gimiendo. —¡Joder, sí!

Y justo cuando estaba por correrse…

Kuroo abandonó sus pezones para besarle suavemente los labios. El muy maldito sabía que estaba perdiendo sus cabos y que realmente deseaba correrse. Pero Kuro Tetsurou no jugaba limpio, siempre hacía lo mismo.

 _Lo mataremos si trata de escapar. Tsukishima, debes evitar que escape._

Kuroo soltó sus labios con una sonrisa triunfante. —¿Tan rápido, Tsukki? No creas que dejaré que te corras sin estar dentro de ti. Lo lamento, pero sabes que amo estar dentro de ti y correrme a tu tiempo. Así juego yo, ya deberías de saberlo, Kei.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! —gruñó Tsukishima, tomó el cuello de Kuroo y lo besó con fiereza. Un beso rebelde y sucio. Un beso donde sus lenguas tenían una guerra de posición. Las posiciones se invirtieron. Tsukishima era ahora quien estaba sobre Kuroo.

—Haz lo tuyo —le ordenó el pelinegro.

El corazón de Tsukishima latió con tanta fuerza y excitación que no podía creer la invitación del de ojos oscuros.

—¿Cómo esa noche? —preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—Usa esos preciosos labios sobre mi cuerpo como me gusta. Ya sabes que solamente tú puedes tocar esa parte de manera lasciva —Kuroo estaba desbordante de excitación. El sudor era ahora que hacía brillar su piel bronceada. Ya no olía más al jabón de jazmines de Tsukishima, olía sexo y deseo.

—Solamente debes decir que quieres que te de una mamada. —Tsukishima quitó la toalla blanca de las caderas de Kuroo—. Yo no ando con preliminares, Tetsurou.

—Eres tan hermoso con ese puto vocabulario de mierda. —Kuroo llevó su mirada a la mesa de noche de Tsukishima, miró la foto del de ojos claros y su madre. Una foto que él había tomado. Le incomoda, por ende la tomó y la guardó en uno de lo cajones de la mesa de noche, se sentó en la cama arrastrando a Tsukishima consigo y apoyó su espalda y cabeza en el respaldar—. No voy a permitir que me des una tanda de sexo oral con una foto de tu madre viéndome culposamente. Es como si le dijera: Sabe, señora, su hijo da las mejores mamadas de todo Japón. No, de todo Tokio.

—Eren un maldito bastardo —dicho esto Tsukishima llevó una de sus manos a la longitud de Kuroo. Siempre era lo mismo, rígido y suave.

—¡Tus manos son mágicas! —gimió Kuroo, irguió la espalda y hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y sintiendo con descaro cómo las manos de Tsukishima subían y bajaban en su duro y erecto pene. Regresó su mirada seria y oscura a los ojos de él, le tomó la barbilla y atrajo hacia sí para darle un largo y sucio beso. Las manos de Tsukishima apretaron más sobre su pene y un dedo se coló en la punta de éste. Era una sensación abrumadora, deseaba correrse pero deseaba entrar en pequeña y caliente hendidura de él.

—No te corras —susurró Tsukishima en sus labios—, quiero que te corras en mi boca.

—Eso sería estupendo. Dame esos hermosos labios. —Era lascivo, no tenía perdón. Era sucio, no tenía comparación.

Amaba ser perverso y sucio con Tsukishima.

—¿Cómo esa noche? —preguntó Tsukishima, se bajó hasta estar frente a frente con el pene erecto de Kuroo, dio una lamida rápida sintiendo al pelinegro embestir contra su boca.

Llevó sus manos a las caderas del pelinegro y éste llevo las manos a la cabeza del de cabellos claros, empujándole e invitándole a probar su sabor.

—Así —gimió con voz oscura el pelinegro, los labios y la boca de Tsukishima se llenaron de él. Sus manos empujaban mientras embestida una y otra vez contra la boca de Kei. Estaba tan cerca, pero todo era lento y pausado. Sentir cómo lamía y chupaba su pareja era una de las mejores sensaciones que el jodido mundo le podía dar. Era implacable, era suave y gentil. Con su espalda irguiéndose, sus caderas embistiendo una y otra vez, se permitió verlo.

Sus ojos oscuros fueron fuertes sobre los claros de él. El sudor y el olor a perdición y pasión estaban sobre él.

Acarició los cabellos claro de Tsukishima bajando la velocidad de las embestidas, haciéndose querer sentir suave. Pero la carne siempre es y será tentada. Aún con sus embestidas suaves, el lamer y el chupar de Tsukishima le hicieron correrse de un grito desvergonzado. —¡Oh sí, Tsukki! —gritó cuando el orgasmo le golpeó y se corría dentro de la boca de su hermoso y perfecto novio.

—Tan arrogante —le dijo Tsukishima, se limpió con el dorso de su mano sus mejillas viendo el subir y bajar del pecho del pelinegro. En ningún momento, durante el orgasmo, le había quitado la mirada de encima y amaba eso. Que le mirara cada vez que se corría gritando su nombre. El sabor salado de Kuroo estaba en su boca.

Trató de besar los labios del cansado pelinegro pero éste no se lo permitió. Solamente le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. ¿Es que acaso presentía que esa noche se acabaría todo aquello? ¿Acaso Kuroo ya sabía de su traición y que esos dos años habían sido una investigación?

Quién sabe.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, es que su pene erecto dolía por el maldito demonio. Estaba demasiado excitado y falto de atención que necesitaba gritar el nombre del pelinegro.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Kuroo después de unos minutos reteniendo su barbilla.

—A tus labios y a ti. —Le miró con lasciva. Era la mejor manera de convencerlo.

Kuroo no necesitó más para lanzarse sobre él. Lo recostó sobre la cama, abrió las piernas de Tsukishima acariciando con su mano la dura erección del de ojos claros por sobre la tela de pantalón. Para Tsukishima ver el cuerpo desnudo Kuroo bajo la luz de luna, era un completo y agraciado regalo del infierno.

—¿Qué más quieres? —El pelinegro apretó la erección de Tsukishima, éste se irguió haciendo un arco con su espalda. Era una maravillosa vista para Kuroo. El solamente ver a Kei Tsukishima regodearse contra sus manos por el placer. Era fascinante. —Dilo —dijo, acercó cuerpo al de Tsukishima besándole suavemente lo labios y sintiendo su salado sabor. Chocando la piel de sus cuerpo desnudos –casi desnudo para Tsukishima– y con las manos del pelinegro acariciando su pene por sobre la ropa—. ¿Qué quieres, Tsukki? Yo puedo darte el mundo si deseas.

Aquello rompió el corazón de Tsukki sin saber. Ya no habría más encuentros como aquél. Ése probablemente sería el último.

—Quiero que me folles —le dijo.

Pero se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Sus deseos son órdenes —ofreció Kuroo. Estaba cerca de besarlo pero el dedo anular de Tsukishima le detuvo.

—No me folles —reiteró, los ojos de Kuroo se estrecharon con sorpresa junto a los suyos—. Hazme el amor.

El corazón de Kuroo se paralizó, literalmente, por un momento. Durante dos años él y Tsukishima solamente había follado en cualquier rincón permitido, incluso lo habían hecho en el tren bala. Ambos habían entrado al baño de manera descarada. No le importó que la gente los escuchara gemir, solamente se dejaron ser. Pero entonces allí estaban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tan cerca de hacer el amor y no follar. Kuroo deseaba acariciarlo con cuidado, deseaba entrar en él y regalarle embestidas suaves. Deseaba que Tsukishima se subiera sobre él y le montara con suavidad. Pero harían las cosas bajo su propia manera.

—Así será —susurró contra los labios de Tsukishima—, te haré el amor. Te haré el amor y te diré que te amo.

Tsukishima no pudo decir nada. Solamente recibió los labios de Kuroo dándole la bienvenida a un juego quedo y tranquilo de lenguas. Las palabras de Kuroo le habían dejado helado, no sabía qué hacer. La pasión le había abandonado dejando entonces una arrogante nostalgia. Se sentía jodidamente culpable y culpó en su interior a cada uno de sus compañeros de la CIA que estarían presentes para de manera encubierta en la fiesta de Bokuto. Deseaba parar el tiempo y regresar al pasado y nunca conocerlo.

Las manos de Kuroo bajaron hasta el broche de su pantalón y se lo quitaron junto con su ropa interior. Las caricias comenzaron poco a poco, las manos del pelinegro acariciaron sus muslos y las erecciones de ambos se enfrentaron nuevo. La suave fricción de sus pieles chocando fue mágica para Tsukishima.

—¿Tú de verdad me amas? —preguntó con esperanza de que la respuesta fuera un rotundo no. Kuroo le tomó de la cintura y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Lo besó en los labios con hambre y su lengua estaba en cada rincón. Explorando y dando a conocer su hambre feroz.

—Desde esa noche, debo admitirlo —gimió el pelinegro, los labios de Tsukishima atacaron los suyos entonces. Como si tratara de callarlo y hacerle ver que no debía decirle eso. De nuevo lo acostó en la cama. Puso sus manos en los barrotes de la cabecera e hizo que su erección y la de Kuroo hicieran fricción juntas. Las piernas de Tsukishima abrazaron sus caderas con hambre de más—. No sabes cuánto te amo.

Tsukishima irguió espalda corriéndose. —¡Kuroo! —gritó, estaba colorado y el sudor estaba en su cuerpo. En su estómago estaba su propio semen. Miró a Kuroo, quien aún se sostenía de los barrotes con los ojos cerrados y tratando de controlar su propia respiración.

Él aún no había acabado.

—Aún no —dijo el pelinegro con voz cansada—, aún no te he hecho el amor como quiero.

Con dedicación Kuroo limpió el estómago de Tsukishima con la camisa de éste.

—Kuroo —suspiró cuando éste llevó uno de sus rígidos dedos a su apretada hendidura—, eres mío.

—Solamente tuyo, nene —admitió el pelinegro. Le besó en lo labios de forma casta y se dedicó a mirarle a los ojos mientras le preparaba para poder entrar—. Pero te haré mío de una manera suave y dolorosa. Haré que gimas mi nombre y me convertiré en tu dios.

Un segundo dedo y un vaivén quedo y suave. La otra mano de Kuroo se dedicaba a acariciar sus pezones. Era un maestro en lo que hacía. Siempre era así, suave y dedicado. Lascivo y pecaminoso.

—Oh —gimió el de cabellos claros, el cuerpo sudado y bronceado de Kuroo era espectacular bajo la luz de la luna. Era espectacular y suyo, solamente suyo. La culpa le invadió mientras comenzaba a sentir aquel típico escalofrío de ser acariciado. Era la primera vez que le hacían el amor y no se lo follaban.

—Tan hermoso, Tsukki —dijo Kuroo, besó el cuello de Tsukishima. Siguió dejando marcas en cada rincón posible. Besó, lamió y chupó el cuerpo de él como tanto amaba hacerlo. La fricción y suavidad de sus dedos se volvieron un vaivén rápido—. Estás listo para mí. Pon tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

Fue entrando poco a poco y en el proceso lo besó. Fue suave y quedo. Dulce. Tan bello para Tsukki. Aquello era demasiado perfecto. Amaba esa perdición de movimientos lentos que solamente Kuroo le ofrecía. Las embestidas comenzaron siendo suaves. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Suave, tomándose pausas para respirar mientras sentían cómo las olas de placer los arrastraban.

—Te amo —admitió Kuroo, entonces Kuroo dio dos embestidas duras en contra de su estrecho cuerpo—. ¡Joder, te amo, maldito idiota!

Una embestida.

—Yo también lo hago. Te amo tanto, Tsukki —le besó las mejillas y luego se dirigió a su labios para lamerlos—, eres esa luz blanca de luna que ha salvado mi vida. Si esa noche no hubieras llegado… —otra embestida—… yo ya estuviera muerto.

Otra embestida.

El vaivén era suave, pero Kuroo estaba llegando a su límite, Tsukishima lo notó.

—¡Por favor! —gimió—. Kuroo, no te retengas.

Aquello fue como perfecta canción de cuna. Kuroo puso una de sus manos sobre los barrotes y la otra en la cadera de Tsukishima atrayéndole más para poder hacer más profunda sus embestidas. Besó perdidamente al de cabellos claros. Se corrió de un grito.

—Tsukki —susurró una vez se había corrido.

El de cabellos claros lo hizo seguido con él. —Oh, Kuroo.

Eran esos pequeños llamados que decían más de mil palabras.

Aún si salir de él, Kuroo trató de mantener su respiración acorde y se recostó por completo sobre Tsukishima.

—La noche que te conocí en ese bar —pero era imposible resistirse a besar los labios rojos e hinchados de su amado. Le besó con nostalgia y dulzura— esa noche descubrí que mi padre me había vendido a la CIA. Que dentro de poco tiempo vendrían tras de mí, y no solamente eso, descubrí que uno de mis amigo de la niñez me había vendido también al gobierno de Estados Unidos. Esa noche estaba dispuesto a suicidarme. Pero llegaste tú y bueno… me la mamaste en el baño y luego me permitiste hacerte mío. Cuando besé tus labios por primera vez… supe que no estaba solo.

El corazón de Tsukishima se estremeció.

¡Era imposible!

¡Estaba tan cerca de traicionarlo!

Pero no podía evitarlo. Dentro de su cuerpo había un chip rastreador y si trataba de escapar con Kuroo lo encontrarían sin dónde estuviera. Y no podía arriesgarse a decirle a Kuroo que él era aquel agente de la CIA que lo estaba investigando y que tanto creía lograr evitar.

—Qué romántico —dijo con diversión falsa—, mi mamada te salvó la vida.

—La verdad —gruñó Kuroo.

Un teléfono celular sonó haciéndoles estremecer a ambos. Era el teléfono celular de Kuroo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche de Tsukishima.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Tsukishima cuando Kuroo tenía el teléfono celular en sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres, Bokuto? … Sí estaré allí… Qué te importa, pedazo de mierda… Sí, Tsukki irá conmigo… Sí, tengo mi pene dentro de su culo, ¿cuál es el puto problema? —Tsukishima miró con asombro a Kuroo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo éste besó sus labios y salió de él sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda—. Dile a Oikawa que dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, que la orden de matar a Tobio Kageyama ya está más que lista y que ahora solamente falta saber quién es el infiltrado para matarlo… ¡Solamente dile eso si ya se va, pedazo de mierda! ¡Joder, solamente quiero ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y alcoholizarme como un pendejo!

* * *

Kuroo no le había permitido bañarse.

—Hueles a sexo, hueles a mí… —le había susurrado—… nadie se te acercará.

No dijo nada, solamente se vistió. Se sentía jodidamente culpable. Aquella noche…

Esa noche los grandes mafiosos de todo Japón caerían. Cuando Kuroo había ido a la sala de estar por una copa, había aprovechado para llevar un arma consigo. Pero no era cualquier arma, era el arma que el padre de Kuroo le había dado para que le matara. Su corazón se retorció haciéndole ver el monstruo que era.

Había mentido sobre muchas cosas, pero nunca mentiría sobre amar a alguien.

Amaba a Kuroo Tetsurou. La vida le había jugado sucio. El peor juego de la vida.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —preguntó con ansiedad una vez recorrían las calles brillantes de Tokio en una limusina blanca.

—No, es en ese club —contestó Kuroo, llevaba en su boca uno de esos típicos cigarrillos con olor a café—. ¿Te molesta que fume hoy? Lo lamento, Tsukki, se que odias que fume, pero por alguna extraña razón estoy nervioso. Tengo ansiedad.

—¿Dónde están tus hombres? —preguntó, deseaba cambiar de tema.

—Hoy paso desapercibido. No hay problema. Recuerda que cuando Oikawa está en la ciudad cada puto rincón de ésta está protegido hasta los ladrillos. Hay franco tiradores donde sea. Mira.

Apuntó a la esquina de un edificio de comida francesa. Kuro apagó el cigarrillo.

—Ahora veo.

—Sí, no tengas miedo. Tú y yo siempre estamos armados. —La mano de Kuroo se posó sobre su pierna. Los dedos de él hicieron círculos.

El olor a cigarrillos de café llenó el interior de la limusina.

—No comiences. —Quitó la mano de Kuroo de sobre sí.

Ambos vestían de negro por completo, exceptuando sus corbatas, la de Kuroo era negra y la de Tsukishima era plateada.

—Sube esa maldita mierda —espetó Kuroo al chofer—, me voy a dar un puto lote y no quiero que nos mires. ¡Ahora, joder!

Y justo como fue su orden se cumplió.

Tsukishima supo lo que venía. No era necesario tanto preámbulo.

Las manos de Kuroo le arrastraron a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Los besos en su cuello comenzaron. Su espalda se hizo un arco sobre Kuroo.

—No te cansas.

—Eres tan hermoso, muéstrame esa hermosa erección, _Tsukki_ —Kuroo desabrochó los pantalones de Tsukishima tan rápido como pudo. Relamió sus labios mirando la erección creciente de su novio. Era tan espectacular, como lo deseaba—. Solo he besado tu cuello y ya estás erecto. Eres hermoso, no sabes cuánto amo esto y amo tu cuerpo.

—Kuroo —gimió, las manos del pelinegro se había metido bajo sus ropas. Acariciaban su erecto miembro de arriba abajo y él no podía negarse, pero no deseaba llegar hecho un desastre a la fiesta de Bokuto. Embistió contra la mano de Kuroo una y otra vez.

—Córrete para mí. Tranquilízame, nene. —Tsukishima se corrió en las manos de Kuroo. Las lenguas de ambos tuvieron encuentro sucio y pecaminoso cuando sus bocas se encontraron abrieron y se abrieron para recibir al otro.

—Por el amor de Dios, Kuroo —dijo sobre los labios del pelinegro—. Siempre me haces esto. Es injusto, quiero llegar en una pieza.

—Y lo harás, pero de verdad necesitaba esto. Ver a alguien más ser feliz por mis manos. —Kuroo ayudó a Tsukishima a recobrar la compostura. Limpió sus manos con una de las toallas de la limusina—. Esta noche la CIA se ha infiltrado a la fiesta de Bokuto, por ende, esta noche mataré a Kageyama Tobio y a su secuas. Tsukishima, escúchame.

Tsukishima sintió que el tiempo se detenía y cómo su corazón aumentaba en latidos.

—Kuroo, no mates a nadie. No esta noche. No es justo para Bokuto —pidió con ruego Kei. Estaba tan nervioso. Palideció ante la idea de ver morir a Tobio frente a sus ojos. Pero lo que más le mataba era la idea de que le descubriera antes de ser atrapado por su mano. Si eso sucedía, probablemente le dejaría escapar y le meterían tras las rejas por dejar escapar a uno de los hombres más buscados.

—El cumpleaños de Bokuto no es hoy —dijo la verdad Kuroo—, es solamente una trampa. Siempre engañamos con nuestros cumpleaños. Ya sabes, la CIA quiere nuestras cabezas y pues nosotros podemos engañar.

—¿Me has mentido sobre tu cumpleaños?

—No. A ti no, mi cumpleaños es el único que se mantiene al borde de la situación. Pero Bokuto y Oikawa están más cerca del mundo. Yo solamente muevo mi culo en Japón y ya sabes —hizo un ademán tonto con su mano. Se sorprendió al sentir cómo los labios de Tsukishima besaron los suyos—. Tsukki, quiero que te escondas en el último piso del edificio cuando te ordene, no quiero que mires el baño de sangre. Es más, si quieres regresa a casa. No vengas.

—¡No! —gritó Tsukishima—. ¡No soportaría que te hicieran daño! ¡Si debo matar a Kageyama con mis propias manos, lo haré!

Tragó duro después de sus palabras. Él no podía matar a su compañero de armas. Pero estaba tan desesperado por aquella situación.

Bajaron de la limusina una vez estuvieron en aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio. Kuroo llevaba consigo una caja plateada.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó al chofer—, una vez el tiroteo comience vendré con Tsukishima, si en diez minutos no estoy aquí después del comienzo del desastre, busca a Tsukishima en el último piso y llévalo a la pista privada de Oikawa, yo me encontraré con él de una u otra manera.

Tsukishima se quedó paralizado. Kuroo puso abrió la caja frente a sus ojos dejando ver las dos máscaras en ella.

—Kuroo…

—Calla, esta noche hay que disfrutarla aunque sea un poco. Vamos a bailar y te haré el amor en esa puta pista de baile, ¿comprendes? —El pelinegro tomó su barbilla y besó sus labios—. Es hora de vernos como las estrellas de la noche.

Kuroo puso la máscara de fondo negro y encaje plateado en el rostro de Tsukishima. Lo enfrentó, se miraba tan dulce. Lo besó de nuevo.

—¿Me pones la mía? —Kuroo se giró. La de él era distinta, era solamente un fondo negro con encaje del mismo color.

Ambos caminaron hasta el elevador. Tsukishima podía sentir el arma en su espalda. Recordándole lo que esa noche sucedería.

Esa noche, todo se iría a la mierda.

Todo mundo descubriría verdades ocultas.

Cola negra caería.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Éste es mi primer KuroTsukki, nunca me había animado a escribir uno. Solamente son tres capítulos. Éste es el primero y mañana subo el que sigue.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	2. El baño de sangre y balas de oro

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

 **Cola negra**

Capítulo 2. El baño de sangre y balas de oro

Era como una balada triste, oscura y apasionante. Ésa era la actitud de Kuroo cuando subieron al elevador. Había bastado con poner su máscara para saber que las cosas se iban a poner oscuras y trágicas. Peligrosas. No podía evitarlo, él era solamente un traidor de ambos bandos. Por un lado estaba su total lealtad a su país y su familia, pero por el otro estaba su palpitante amor y excitación que Kuroo provoca en el cada día desde hacia dos años atrás.

Era increíble cómo las cartas del juego y su posición habían cambiado.

—Tsukishima —le llamó el pelinegro.

El de ojos claros dio un respingo acompañado de un leve suspiro cuando la mano de Kuroo tomó la suya. La inseguridad y el miedo reinaban en el ambiente.

—Todo estará bien, Kuroo —trató de consolar Tsukishima—, yo haré lo que tú digas.

Aquello tranquilizó mucho al pelinegro. Soltó un largo suspiro y luego comenzó a fumar otro cigarrillo. El elevador iba más lento de lo normal. O quizás así lo sentían ambos. Pero las cosas estaban tensas y lejos de estar bien. Pero ambos quisieron creer la mentira de que todo estaría bien. Ambos estaban más que preparado para que todo se fuera a la mierda.

—Eso me tranquiliza —admitió Kuroo—, haré esto por nosotros. No soporto que me estén siguiendo como si fuera un puto perro. No lo soy. Solamente escogí esta vida porque era la única manera de mantenerme con vida. Hice todo esto para salvar la vida de Kenma. Mira qué sorpresa, él me vendió a los Estados Unidos.

Tsukishima continuó en silencio, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kuroo hablar con tanto odio y desprecio sobre sí mismo, las palabras no daban crédito a la actitud, pero la forma en la que las habían formulado se daba entender todo. Era tan tóxico. Cerró sus ojos permitiéndose escuchar cómo el elevador sonaba y se abría para ambos. Kuroo salió con él de la mano. Nunca le había importado las palabras de los demás.

La sensual melodía de un saxofón les recibió.

—Kuroo —susurró a su lado.

El lugar era simplemente increíble. No había estado en aquel lugar desde hacia dos años atrás. Las luces eran bajas e incitadoras a un sensual momento. Las paredes eran rojas, cortinas negras cubrían los lugares que debía de cubrir, gemidos se escapaban de las esquinas y en el lado izquierdo estaba la mafia. El Gran Rey Oikawa rodeado de mujeres mientras sostenía la mano de su fiel pareja desde lo últimos años. El Gran Rey se vestía como su título lo ameritaba. Llevaba un traje blanco y reluciente, acompañando con una camisa de cuello verde menta que tenía los tres primero botones sueltos. Irradiaba su poder como era merecido.

—Él está aquí —le dijo Kuroo en un susurro—, nunca respeta las normas de vestimenta. Tsukishima, no te apartes de mí al menos que sea una orden.

—Está bien.

El ambiente era simplemente embriagador. La música era perfecta, sensual y con pasión creando en el ambiente. Las parejas bailaban acorde a la melodía.

—Vamos. —Y su entrada fue probablemente la mejor de aquella noche. Las personas les miraron con expectativa, como si fueran lo mejor. Como si a ellos les celebraran. Tras aquellas docenas de máscaras, Tsukishima podía notar el asombro y excitación de las personas.

—¡Hermano! —escucharon ambos un grito eufórico.

Un eufórico y emocionado Bokuto se acercó a ambos con una copa de vodka en sus manos.

—Por lo menos está vestido de negro —replicó Kuroo con diversión mirando fijamente a Tsukishima.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo Bokuto cuando estuvo cerca de ambos—. Tsukishima, bienvenido.

—Gracias por la invitación —añadió Tsukishima.

—No es nada, ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido. Pero solamente tú, Kuroo es un idiota. —Pero el ambiente cambió para los tres cuando la voz cruel y dulce de Oikawa sonó en el lugar.

—¡Kuroo, Bokuto y Tsukishima, vengan aquí! —El Gran Rey Oikawa era realmente una persona que daba miedo, el aura cambió después de aquel llamado.

Los tres caminaron hasta la exclusiva mesa de Oikawa. Era una mesa particular. Estaba decorada como a él le gustaba. Los muebles eran semicírculos de cuero rojo y cojines de encaje negro. Todo combinando con la ocasión.

—Quítense las máscaras —ordenó Bokuto con voz seria y profunda—. Si Oikawa vino aquí es porque en realidad desea ver caer a Tobio Kageyama. Incluso envió en este momento a su pareja a Londres.

Tsukishima notó que ahora Oikawa estaba completamente solo, pero eso no cambiaba el ambiente. Una vez estuvieron en la mesa los tres se sentaron. Pero Kuroo hizo algo que jamás imaginaría Tsukishima, lo sentó en sus piernas siendo totalmente posesivo. Apretaba su cintura haciéndole sentir su ansiedad. Se quitaron las máscaras y entonces el Gran Rey sonrió al ver sus rostros.

—Puedes dejar que Tsukishima tome su propio asiento, Kuroo —atisbó Oikawa—, ya tiene edad para tomar asiento, ¿no es así, Tsukishima?

Kuroo apretó más fuerte su cintura. Tsukishima podía ver en sus adentros su piel poniéndose roja.

—Pero lo quiero sobre mis piernas, ¿tienes algún problema, Oikawa? —Los ojos oscuros de Kuroo se estrecharon contras los ojos de su jefe.

—No, no lo tengo. Calma, Kuroo, no haré nada malo. Solamente era diversión. —El maldito tenía una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro.

Un mesero se acercó a ellos. Tsukishima lo identificó de inmediato, Kageyama. Era Tobio Kageyama, su compañero de armas y a quien le había jurado a Kuroo que mataría. Su corazón latió tan fuerte al verlo allí, frente a él. Los ojos de ambos se estrecharon. Kuroo lo notó, bajó su mano a su pierna, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo. Estaba molesto, cuando el pelinegro le acariciaba así de suave en frente de las personas, era una señal de que estaba molesto y que necesitaba salir del lugar. Sabía que aquella noche a penas comenzaba. Todo había cambiado dentro de Kuroo cuando habían subido a aquel elevador. Como si presintiera la decepción que venía.

—¿Desean que traiga algo, señores? —preguntó Kageyama.

—Cuatro copas de vodka con rodajas de limón y sin hielo —pidió Oikawa con una sonrisa—, puedes retirarte.

Una vez Kageyama se fue, todo comenzó.

—Habla —pidió Bokuto. Esa noche estaba totalmente, su cabello no estaba de puntas como regularmente lo llevaba. Estaba atado a una coleta. El aspecto gris de sus mechones junto con sus raíces negras, daban con su traje negro y la máscara de plumas grises que minutos antes llevaba.

—Descubrimos al secuas de Kageyama —soltó Oikawa. Pero no miró a Tsukishima.

El de cabellos claros miró a Kuroo. El rostro del pelinegro era una línea de fuego, su mano le seguía acariciando con tal fuerza que dolía. Lo estaba lastimando, puso su mano sobre la del pelinegro en señal de que ya parara.

—¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Kuroo. Su voz detonaba odio. Estaba furioso. El aroma de Tsukishima le tranquilizaba, miró la sonrisa triunfante de Oikawa. Hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Tsukishima apoyándole más a su cuerpo.

—No sabemos su nombre aún —gruño el Gran Rey—, pero si sabemos que está en medio de los hombres de Kuroo desde hace un año y medio o más. He llegado a pensar que son dos años, digo, las cosas se nos han complicado en la frontera de Estados Unidos y México desde hace dos años. Es alguien que aceptó la propuesta de tu padre y de Kenma, Kuroo.

Las miradas de los tres jefes viajaron a Tsukishima.

—¿No están pensando que soy yo? ¿Verdad? —Tragó duro, los labios de Kuroo besaron su cuello para tranquilizarlo, pero lo único que sintió fue un extraño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cabeza provocándole un dolor en ésta.

—Tsukishima, yo nunca pensaría que tú me traicionarías —aseguró el pelinegro—, si me traicionaras… te dañaría tanto hasta matarte. Yo no tendría piedad contigo por más que te ame.

Y de nuevo palabras amargas. Solamente dolía.

¿Cómo era posible decir eso cuando horas atrás le estaba haciendo el amor con palabras quedas y sensatas? ¿Por qué ahora le amenazaba? ¿Con qué fin le decía aquello?

No sabía. Tenía miedo. El hombre temerario que había encerrado a varios narcotraficantes con engaños, había desaparecido cuando Kuroo Tetsurou había puesto la mano sobre él.

—No digo que eres tú —señaló Oikawa a Tsukishima—, pero en este momento sospecho hasta de mi propia sombra.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Bokuto viendo a Tsukishima totalmente nervioso—. Nadie sospecha de ti, Tsukishima, digo, hace dos años no eras más que un muerto de hambre que se encontró con Kuroo en este club.

Tsukishima dio un suspiro largo y profundo abrazándose a Kuroo.

—Pero dentro de unos minutos Asahi me traerá la información debida. Le he dado la orden de infiltrarse en la web de la CIA, al parecer ya sabrá quién es el maldito traidor. —Oikawa irradiaba en odio y maldad, era el Gran Rey por algo. Siempre daba temor acercarse—. Pueden disfrutar de la fiesta, el baño de sangre comienza cuando sepamos el nombre del maldito hijo de puta. Recen porque esa alma no esté aquí, porque lo voy a golpear hasta romperlo.

Los ojos chocolate de Oikawa irradiaron en ira y odio. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

—Eso quiere decir que habrá una señal. —Bokuto miró a Kuroo—. Oikawa, ¿cuál será la señal?

—Cuando mis balas de oro comienza a dispararse, ¿entendido?

Los tres comprendieron.

—Oikawa —llamó Tsukishima.

—Tú debes estar presente, desde el momento en el que estás con Kuroo eres también mi puto subordinado. Quieras o no trabajas para mí manteniendo a este maldito al borde de cometer estupideces.

—Tsukki escapará cuando esta mierda comience —gruñó Kuro, apretó la mano del de ojos claros.

—No —refutó el Gran Rey—, él se queda quieras o no. Es una puta orden de mierda, ¿lo captas?

No se le podía decir que no. Oikawa mandaba, Kuroo protegería entonces a Tsukishima y no se preocuparía ningún momento por mata a Tobio Kageyama. Hizo que Tsukishima se levantara y luego se levantó él, estaba demasiado estresado como para seguir allí. Como para seguir allí soportando la estúpida sonrisa del Gran Rey. Se dio cuenta que seguía con el cigarrillo en su otra mano pero que éste ya estaba totalmente muerto. Le lanzó la colilla a Bokuto y tomó de la mano a Tsukishima.

—Voy a bailar, no me jodan —refunfuñó el pelinegro arrastrando al de cabellos claros con él.

—Kuroo —volvió hablar el castaño—, espero entiendas mi orden o los mataré a ambos.

Pero Kuroo no siguió escuchando la mierda de Oikawa. Solamente deseaba ir a la puta pista de baile y hacerle el amor a Tsukishima en medio de ella. Salieron de aquel pequeño rincón. Las luces opacas y sensuales le incitaron a hacerle tantas cosas a Kuroo. Kageyama pasó con las bebidas a su lado y el pelinegro tomó la suya sin agradecer. Tsukishima notó el cambio de actitud de Kuroo, estaba pesado y estresado, no dudaría dos veces en que lo terminaría arrastrando a aquel lugar y se desquitaría aquella frustración de la única manera en la que él podía. Tomando su cuerpo y haciéndole gemir su nombre de manera desvergonzada. De la manera en la que él amaba escucharlo, siendo suave con sus caricias y desesperado con sus besos.

—Bailemos —le pidió, llevó la copa a sus labios. Tragó aquel caliente líquido. El suyo no tenía hielo, pero tampoco era como que le importaba—. Déjame hacerte el amor en esa espectacular pista de baile, Tsukki.

Regresaba a ser el mismo bastardo caliente de horas atrás.

—Está bien —aceptó Tsukishima.

—No llevas lentes —notó Kuroo.

—Me han dado mucho dolor de cabeza todo el día, así que mejor decidí estar así. Llegó la hora de cambiarlos. —Su explicación sonaba decente, pero la verdad es que sus lentes estaban equipados con cámaras y aquella noche deseaba un poco de privacidad.

—Mañana iremos por un par nuevo. Esta noche iremos a Francia después de la masacre, ¿entiendes? —Kuroo la llevó hasta el centro de la pista del baile. Aunque la copa en sus manos lo abrazó de la cintura, sintió cómo los brazos de Tsukishima abrazaban su cuello. El olor de él era tan relajante. Amaba ese olor peculiar combinado con él y sexo. Eso era demasiado—. Te quiero solamente para mí, no sueltes mi mano hoy. No te alejes de mí. No soportaría que algo malo te sucediera.

Comenzaron con un ritmo lento, la melodía sensual del saxofón atrapó sus oídos. Las caderas de Kuroo presionaron las de Tsukishima haciéndole saber cuánto le necesitaba. El de cabellos claros gimió en el oído del pelinegro, estaban tan necesitados el uno del otro. No les importaba ser afectivos en medio de tantas personas. El qué dirán, le importaba a Kuroo una mierda. Llevó su mano al trasero de Kei, lo presionó más contra él y otro gemido desvergonzado se escapó de los labios del de cabellos claros.

—Oh —gimió Tsukishima, el escalofrío conocido le comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo. Las olas de placer comenzaba a golpearle poco a poco, los labios de Kuroo comenzaron a besar su cuello. Con aquellas personas a su alrededor solamente se hacía más excitante la situación—. Así, Kuroo.

—Eres un desvergonzado, frente a todas personas tienes hambre de mí —Kuroo y Tsukishima se movía a un ritmo lento, éste no tenía nada que ver con la canción de fondo. Pero ellos tenían su propio mundo, uno donde todo tenía pausas y suavidad.

A lo lejos tanto Oikawa como Kageyama les miraban. Era más que obvia la situación. Para Kageyama aquello no era más que una parte del trabajo de Tsukishima, para Oikawa era una forma de mantener relajado a Kuroo. En sí, Tsukishima era tan importante para la mafia como para la CIA. Era un arma de doble filo. Pero esos dos no dejaban de ser unos desvergonzados, prácticamente estaban teniendo sexo en medio de la pista de baile con sus ropas. Pero eso era de ayuda, volvía el ambiente lejano y tranquilo para lo que horas después sucedería.

* * *

—Estos malditos —masculló Bokuto al lado de Oikawa.

—Es mejor esto, así todo mundo se concentrará en a calenturienta pareja que jodió tu fiesta de cumpleaños, además —Oikawa llevó la bebida a sus labios, sintió cómo el liquido quemaba en su interior— eso aleja la vibra de la masacre. Todas las personas de aquí están armadas, Kageyama es el mesero que vino a dejar nuestras bebidas.

—¿Sospechas de Tsukishima?

—No sospecho, sé que es el maldito secuas de Kageyama.

—Pero aún tienes fe de que no sea él, Tsukishima aún está vivo.

—Me es de mucha utilidad que esté vivo. —Su mirada oscura se percató de la vulgar escena. Kuroo y Tsukishima se besaban con tanta hambre en medio de aquella pista que sintió un poco de pena—. Mientas él viva, Kuroo estará relajado y hará lo que yo quiera.

Bokuto se sorprendió. Entonces Tsukishima era el maldito traidor. Llevó ambas manos a cada lado de su cara. Cuando Kuroo descubriera la verdad mataría a Tsukishima y luego se mataría él. Como amigo del pelinegro sabía mejor que nadie Tsukishima era el salvador de la patética vida de Kuroo. Incluso le había ayudado de salir del mundo de las drogas. Había dejado atrás aquella tonta depresión de cuando Kenma le había abandonado y había dado entrada a Tsukishima en su vida. Una parte de Bokuto sintió pena del de cabellos claros. Aunque la traición también era para él, en aquellos dos años, Tsukishima le había parecido completamente sincero. Sin ningún rastro de mentiras. Quizás había jodido sus negocios al otro lado del mundo, pero le apreciaba por salvar a su amigo.

* * *

Kuroo besaba sus labios con hambres, las lenguas de ambos tenía un furtivo encuentro dentro de sus bocas. Empujando su caderas uno en contra del otros, sus erecciones frotándose sobre sus ropas, sedientos el uno del otro. Totalmente hambrientos y enamorados. Tsukishima sentía el sabor a alcohol de los labios de Kuroo en los suyos. Estaba tan necesitado de él que estaba cerca de pedirle que le diera tan duro como fuera posible en medio de aquella pista de baile. Pero aún tenía un poco de cordura. Kuroo chupo su labio inferior y lo haló con sus dientes, lo volvió a chupar su labio inferior y regresó a atacar su boca con su lengua. Era increíble el recibimiento con el Tsukishima le premiaba siempre. Siendo receptivo y tranquilo, esperando que le tocara con hambre voraz. Con esa hambre que solamente él le provocaba.

—Vámonos de aquí —le susurró Kuro a Tsukishima sobre sus labios—. He ordenado que prepararan un baño caliente en el último piso. No quiero que te corras en medio de esta gente que nos mira con ganas de ayudarnos.

Volvió a besarlo antes de siquiera poder decir algo.

—Vamos —incitó Tsukishima.

—Pero mira cuán hermoso te ves —le dijo Kuroo viéndole a través del enorme espejo en el baño, era prácticamente una pared completa. El último piso estaba fuera de aquella llamativa fiesta a pesar de estar sobre ella. No estaban desnudos, Kuroo estaba besando su cuello mientras estaba apoyaba ambas manos en la pared de espejo, el pelinegro presionaba su dura erección en contra de su trasero—. ¿Acaso me quieres ya? Podemos tomarnos unas horas, la masacre y el baño de sangre no se darán aún.

—Kuroo —gimió, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre el hombro del pelinegro, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—, por favor.

Alzó su trasero en contra del pelinegro.

—Joder —dijo el pelinegro sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

Solamente los abrazó más, pero no resistió tanto. Lo desvistió y también se desvistió él. Verse desnudos el uno al otro era un completo deleite para ambos. Kuroo fue el primero en entrar a la bañera. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el agua refrescarle un poco.

—Es mi turno, hazte a un lado —gruñó Tsukishima.

—Oh no —dijo Kuroo, abrió sus piernas en señal de que Tsukishima debía sentarse en medio de ellas. Kuroo quería que Tsukishima sintiera su dura erección antes que nada. Estaba tan duro que dolía pero podía resistir—. Ven aquí —tomó la mano del cabello claro y le ayudó a entrar a la bañera consigo. Lo posicionó en medio de sus piernas encogidas—. Apoya tu espalda contra mi pecho. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Tsukishima, sé como siempre lo eres!

Tsukishima hizo lo que Kuroo quería. Sintió la dura erección de Kuroo contra su espalda, estaba igual que él. Miró las armas de ambos en el suelo antes de comenzar a sentir las manos del pelinegro comenzar acariciar sus pezones. El juego comenzó, Kuroo comenzó a besar sus labios mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pezones. Lo deseaba tanto, tenía tanta hambre del cuerpo de Tsukishima que correr allí mismo sin estar dentro de él le parecía un completo pecado. El de cabellos claros en cambio se presionó más en contra del pelinegro, haciéndole lanzar un gemido crudo en medio de su fogoso y ardiente beso.

—Mmmm —gimió con lasciva Tsukishima— así, Kuroo. Tócame tanto como quieras.

Las palabras de Tsukishima le dieron un sabor extraño a Kuroo, no era normal en él ser tan entregado a la situación. Siempre era un poco desobediente. Amaba que le rogaran por un poco más. Bajó sus manos a la erección del de cabellos claros con lentitud, acariciando su abdomen desnudo y cuando por fin sus dedos tocaron la dura longitud de él, éste se irguió gimiendo su nombre en un grito. Eso le encantaba, que Tsukishima no tuviera filtro a pesar de ser un rogado la mayor parte del tiempo. A pesar de ser apático y aburrido, a la hora del sexo se volvía alguien dulce y agradable de tocar. Una dinamita peligrosa que él amaba. Comenzó acariciarlo, de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud tangible y desbordante. No se aburría de tocarlo. No dejaba de besarlo.

—Eres tan sensible, Tsukishima. Sensible sólo para mí —le dijo con lujuria, presionó su dedo en la punta del pene de Kei—, mira las hermosas olas que creas en esta pequeña bañera, me deseas tanto que embistes en contra de mi mano. Eres tan lascivo y desvergonzado. Córrete para mí.

Como si sus deseos fueran las mejores ordenes, Tsukishima se corrió en sus manos embistiéndolas una y otra vez en un vaivén rápido.

—¡Kuroo! —gritó con liberación.

—Tan hermoso solamente para mí. Me gustan tanto —le dijo en su oído—. Solamente mío. Te amo con locura.

Tsukishima descansó sobre el hombro de Kuroo respirando, tratando de controlarse y viéndose en aquel espejo frente a ellos cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Los ojos oscuros de Kuroo le atravesaban del otro lado del espejo. Era increíble el mar de situaciones que habían vivido.

* * *

—Kageyama —gruñó Oikawa una vez éste se acercaba a su mesa de nuevo por más bebidas—. Tobio Kageyama, el prodigio de la CIA que ha estado tras de Kuroo durante dos años y frustrando mis planeas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con asombro el pelinegro—. Acaso Tsukishima me delató…

Los ojos de Oikawa brillaron asombrando a Bokuto. Entonces tenía razón. Tsukishima era su secuas y su compañero de armas.

—Acabas de delatar a tu propio compañero, pero no te preocupes por él. Seguramente Kuroo está entrando y saliendo de su culo sin problema, él no morirá. Lo ocupo.

Oikawa miró con orden a dos de sus más fieles hombres.

—Asahi, Nishinoya, traigan al pequeño. Traigan a la debilidad de Kageyama. ¡Ahora! —El de cabellos castaños oscuros miró a Bokuto quien solamente negaba con la cabeza. Las cosas estaban llegando demasiado largo como para dejarlas no fluir.

Bokuto se levantó y sentó por la fuerza a Kageyama en el asiento dónde él estaba con anterioridad. Sacó su pistola para ponerla en la frente del pelinegro en señal de que si se movía lo mataría allí mismo. Kageyama no podía decir y hacer algo, solamente estaba en shock. En su cabeza solamente pensaba en Hinata. Era imposible, él estaba de vacaciones con su hermana en España. Él no tenía nada que hacer en Tokio.

—¡Maldito! —le gruñó Bokuto—. Una cosa es atacarme a mí o incluso a la mierda de Oikawa, pero a Kuroo no. ¡A ese maldito bastardo no! ¡Tú y Tsukishima han ido demasiado largo en esta situación! —Su mano temblaba. Estaba tan cerca de halar el gatillo y matarlo. Sus ojos brillantes estaban tan largo de lo racional.

Para Oikawa aquél era el mejor show que le podía ofrecer. Bokuto rara vez perdía la cordura, era más que obvio que Kuroo era una de sus debilidades por sobre todas las cosas.

—Creen que estoy solo —masculló Kageyama con odio, miraba a Oikawa como si fuera el peor monstruo.

—Mira a tu alrededor —pidió Bokuto, presionó más el arma en contra de la frente de Kageyama—, ¿los miras?

Kageyama miró su realidad. Todas las personas de la fiesta estaban armadas y apuntándole a él, solamente Oikawa no tenía un arma a su lado. Sus compañeros de armas estaban en medio de la pista de baile siendo amenazados por los músicos. Hasta esos malditos estaban armados, ¿cómo era posible que los descubrieran?

¿Acaso en verdad Tsukishima les había vendido?

No lo sabía, pero un sentimiento de impotencia recorrió su ser. La música del DJ sonaba tratando de mantener la apariencia de que todo iba bien. Que era una fiesta de cumpleaños común y corriente.

—Tsukishima no te delató, pero tú nos lo vendiste recién. Lo supimos desde hace un año. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tomó planear este montaje de fiesta de cumpleaños? Fue complicado, supe que Tsukishima te diría de esto, ustedes buscarían la manera de dominar este club una noche sea como sea. Eres un genio, Kageyama, tu plan iba bien. Pero yo soy mejor que tú.

* * *

Kuroo sabía las maneras más increíbles de hacer suyo. Le había sacado de aquella bañera y lo había arrastrado hasta aquella pared de espejo. Sus manos estaban sobre ella y Kuroo tenía un vaivén lento de caderas, entrando y saliendo de él. Obligándole a mirar cómo le hacían suyo.

—No cierres los ojos, quiero que mires cómo te corres y cómo lo hago yo también. Es justo. —Eso le había ordenado con voz sensual sobre su cuello.

Mientras Kuroo entraba y salía de él, sus manos le masturbaban de nuevo. Gemía dejándose llevar por la situación. Todo era demasiado mágico para dejarlo morir allí. Las manos de Kuroo siempre eran gentiles y dulces. Pero estaba siendo agresivo y eso le causaba demasiado placer. Su cuerpo siempre era poseído de Kuroo.

—Joder —gimió cuando el pelinegro llegó más profundo dentro de él. Sus estocadas estaban siendo suaves pero demasiado profundas. La mirada de Kuroo era oscura y llena de lasciva. Ambos estaban cargados de lujuria—. Bésame.

Y Kuroo lo besó. Chupaba y lamía sus labios. Juagaba con su lengua y lo presionaba más y más. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo. El pelinegro lo supo y paró sus movimientos de un golpe.

—No aún —le dijo Kuroo—. Ya sabes que no me gusta ir rápido.

Kuroo regresó a empujar dentro de su caliente y apretada hendidura mientras le masturbaba con suavidad. Pero la carne es demasiado sensible.

¡BOOM!

Las balas de oro comenzaron a ser disparadas.

—Kuroo, es hora —le dijo en medio de un gemido Tsukishima.

—Odio ir rápido, pero no queda de otra. —Se empujó con fuerza dentro de Tsukishima una y otra vez. Embistiendo con brutalidad humana. Pero Tsukishima era lascivo y gemía su nombre con gritos voraces que alimentaban más su ego y hambre de él.

Tsukishima llegó primero de un grito corriéndose en las manos de Kuroo.

Kuroo le alcanzó minutos atrás corriéndose dentro del de ojos claros.

—Oh sí —suspiró Tsukishima descansado. Las manos de Kuroo se enlazaron con las suyas en la pared de espejos.

—Eso fue voraz —gruñó el pelinegro. Debían vestirse.

* * *

El cuerpo sin vida de Hinata cayó al suelo. Oikawa no había tenido piedad. Tan pronto como Asahi y Nishinoya habían traído al pequeño hombre ante sus ojos y los de Kageyama, le había visto con tranquilidad e inferioridad.

—Espero que te vaya bien en el otro mundo, mandaré a tu amado dentro de unos minutos, espéralo con ansias —le había dicho Oikawa.

—¡No lo hagas, Oikawa! ¡Mátame a mí, no a Hinata! —Pero Bokuto presionó más el arma sobre su cabeza.

—No te muevas —siseó el de ojos brillantes.

—Kageyama —rogó por última vez Hinata.

La bala de oro de Oikawa atravesó la cabeza de Hinata. Y así fue cómo el pequeño amor de Kageyama murió. Pero éste no toleró dos veces la idea de ver morir a su amado sin hacer nada. Pateó la entrepierna de Bokuto quitándole su arma durante la distracción.

—¿Me vas a matar, maldito? —preguntó Bokuto con asombro. Una mirada brusca fue lanzada en contra de Oikawa.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para permitirle ver a Kuroo cómo Bokuto estaba cerca de ser asesinado. Kuroo soltó la mano de Tsukishima y desanudó una tanto su oscura corbata. Sacó su arma de la espalda y protegió a Tsukishima con su cuerpo mientras caminaban. Apuntó a Kageyama sin dudarlo dos veces. Los nervios de Tsukishima estaban al borde, le había descubierto, lo notó en la mirada culpable de Oikawa. Estaba lleno de odio.

—¡No te atrevas, Kageyama! —gritó Kuroo acercándose a la escena.

—Dile la verdad, Tsukishima —murmuró Kageyama a su compañero que se escondía en las espaldas del pelinegro—. Si le dices la verdad dejo vivo a Bokuto, elige.

—Pero qué hermosa escena —alabó Oikawa sentado aún en aquel sillón elegante de cuero—. ¡Vamos, Kei, di la verdad!

Kuroo estaba tratando de evitar lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Debía ser una jodida mentira. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Y de nuevo más gente se unió, las ventanas del lugar se abrieron entrando así muchos agentes de SWAT al lugar. Eran muchas personas. El baño de sangre comenzó, pero aquella escena era distinta.

Kuroo miró a Tsukishima. Se giró sólo por él, para mirarle.

—¡Kageyama, Tsukishima! —gritó el jefe de ambos. Tanaka—. ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Han atrapado a los hombres debidos!

El tiempo se detuvo para Kuroo. Entonces Tsukishima era el maldito traidor que estaba investigándole desde hace dos años. Se negó a sí mismo a creer. No quería creer eso. Deseaba que todo fuera una jodida mentira y que Tsukishima fuera el muerto de hambre que decía hacer. Pero la escena estaba tan concentrado en ellos, que las personas muertas a su alrededor no importaba, siquiera el sonido de las balas.

—Haz feliz a Kuroo, Tsukishima —rogó Bokuto a Tsukishima.

Kageyama le mató atravesándole la cabeza, justo cómo lo habían hecho con Hinata. Nadie de esos malditos tenía perdón ante los ojos de Kageyama.

—¿Tsukishima? —preguntó Kuroo—Tsukishima, ¿de verdad me amas?

—Yo… —trató de hablar Tsukishima.

Los ojos de Oikawa se estrecharon con la escena como si fuera la mejor película que hubiera visto en su vida. Estaba fascinado.

Kuroo presionó el gatillo atravesando el corazón de Kageyama, éste cayó al lado de Bokuto.

Entonces la furia se cernió de Tsukishima, hizo a un lado Kuroo para apuntarle a Oikawa. Por su culpa sucedían todas esas cosas. Había sacado el arma tan rápido como pudo.

¡Boom!

Mató a Oikawa. Atravesó su pecho para conmoción de Kuroo.

—¡Maldito traidor! —susurró Kuroo atrayéndole hacia él—. ¡Te voy a matar!

Tsukishima recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kuroo. El pelinegro estaba tan confundido y molesto por la escena ante sus ojos. La música no dejaba de sonar. Era aquella situación tan estúpida.

Todo su mundo se había ido a la mierda en una noche.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **He aquí el segundo capítulo. Mañana estará el tercero y último.**

 **Gracias por los reviews.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	3. El final donde toda luz se apaga

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Y después de dos largos meses, al fin traigo el epílogo de este fanfiction. Pero tampoco espero que entiendan el por qué me tardé tanto, pero igual se los diré. Mi computadora murió al día siguiente de subir el segundo capítulo. En resumen, no tengo PC porque está siendo reparada y actualmente en la que escribo es de mi mejor amiga. Además de que he estado enferma durante un mes, me he visto en la necesidad de estar en cama debido al dolor.**

 **Pero venga, quiero recompensarles con una pequeña sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Kuroo y para año nuevo. De éstos les hablaré en las notas finales.**

 **En resumen, espero que disfruten de la lectura que hoy quise traerles. Me he levantado temprano, porque las putas pastillas que tomo para mi dolor me provocan dormirme temprano y pues ya saben dormir temprano despertarse temprano.**

 **Gracias por sus hermoso reviews, me ha hecho muy feliz, así que les debo mucho.**

 **Me he llevado una gran sorpresa leyendo mi fic por primera vez… DEDAZOS… Pero veré si cuando termine mi proyecto original actual me puedo pasar editando cada capítulo de nuevo.**

 **Muchas gracias a Lala y Nolee, a todas las chicas que siempre me dicen lo mucho les gusto el fic.**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que hasta el día de ahora me han esperado.**

 **Evanescence – Lies**

* * *

 **Cola negra**

Capítulo 3. El final donde toda luz se apaga

¿Qué es lo que piensas antes de morir? ¿Por qué solamente no podemos cerrar nuestros ojos y nunca más volver a pensar? ¿Cómo olvidamos el daño hecho por esa persona especia? El pasado es algo complicado de olvidar y el presente algo imposible de vivir, entonces, ¿qué es el futuro?

Las dudas van y vienen conforme vamos avanzando, pero de la nada la muerte llega y éstas mueren junto con nuestros cuerpos y almas.

Las memorias del corazón no son las mismas del alma.

Éstas desaparecen poco a poco, pero si hay algo que nunca olvida es el cuerpo.

Las memorias del cuerpo son eternas y la ciencia puede probarlo. Nos desgastamos porque ésa es la consecuencia del tiempo vivido y las memorias reservadas en él. Siempre recordaremos las manos que lo acariciaron y los puños que lo golpearon. Nunca se olvidará de aquello que consideramos _el verdadero amor_.

Pero en el mundo actual quizás no exista tal cosa como el _amor verdadero_.

Considerando los hechos que cada noche suceden e incluso la violencia con la que se dan, entonces la única conclusión que existe es que no existe. No hay tal cosa como el amor verdadero, esto es solamente una ilusión que el mundo te vende para que seas patéticamente feliz.

Las memorias que debes vivir con esa persona especial siempre eran tachadas por la enorme equis de la traición.

Efectos colaterales de la vida.

Efectos colaterales de querer morir.

Efectos colaterales de amar hasta la muerte.

En mis memorias siempre está el deseo de morir como vas viviendo pausadamente. Y hubo una noche en específico en la que hubiera preferido morir antes de seguir con mi vida propia. Y no importaba tanto, con el simple hecho de que cualquiera encontrara mi cuerpo muerto en algún rincón de Tokio era suficiente como para tener millones en sus manos. Para que enviar un espía cuando solamente podía matarme sin más.

Conducía por las calles de Tokio admirando aquella Glock 17 en el asiento del copiloto. Tenías dos opciones, atravesarme de un tiro la cabeza o estrellarme con algún muro de cualquier sucio edificio con la esperanza de que mi auto se dañara y explotara conmigo adentro. Pero no tuve valor, no pude hacer nada, solamente conduje hacia aquel fabuloso y exclusivo lugar. Ese lugar el que ahora mismo prefiero olvidar. Un lugar que ahora mismo debe estar siendo analizado precavidamente.

Pero mientras admiro cómo el amanecer se pronuncia puedo escuchar el sonido de las esposas y también las olas del mar chocando la una contra la otra. Ésta es una pequeña isla que Tooru me regaló para mi último cumpleaños, una de esas pequeñas cosas que Kei no sabía. La base en la que todo posiblemente tenga un fin.

¿Cómo odias a alguien que se ganó tu corazón en pocos minutos?

Si me preguntan: _¿Por qué deseabas morir esa noche?_

Yo con mucha tranquilidad respondería: _Porque me han traicionado dos personas que no esperaba. Porque mi padre y mi mejor amigo me vendieron a una agencia que solamente me quiere atar a una cuerda de castigos._

Cierro los ojos y escucho el leve tintineo de los cubos de hielo en contra del vidrio de mi copa. He tomado mucho, pero eso no importa, rara vez pierdo la cordura cuando me alcoholizo hasta los humos. Pero hoy estoy tan molesto e incluso sentimental, que siquiera el alcohol me hace perderme en un profundo mar de confusiones.

La puerta de la habitación en la que estoy es tocada tres veces. Está permitido entrar.

—Pase —digo, me acomodo un poco en el sillón y entonces mis ojos se estrechan al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Kei sobre la cama y sus manos esposadas alrededor de uno de los barrotes de metal.

Quiero matarlo.

Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo.

—Señor Tetsurou —llama la voz de Lev—, hemos encontrado un poco de información sobre la misión del señor Tsukishima —se calla al notar que frunzo el ceño. En este momento escuchar su nombre me molesta.

Pero debe ser fuerte y aguantar tanto como me sea posible.

—Dime —asiento ante él, dejo la copa a un lado y entonces me preparo para prestar atención.

—Su misión lleva por nombre _"Cola negra"_. Lleva muchos años en servicio, por lo que pude entender, su padre fue asesinado por Oikawa hace unos años y no solamente eso. —Los ojos de Lev tienen un poco de tristeza en ellos—. Tú mataste a su hermano hace dos años, pero al parecer se lo han ocultado. Convenía, porque entonces te hubiera matado esa noche que lo conociste. Su nombre es real, pero siempre tratan de mantener una información falsa; por eso no pude saber nada de él cuando me lo pediste hace dos años.

—¿Y su madre? —pregunto.

Me importa mierda él en este momento, pero si hay algo a lo que le guardo un poco de aprecio es a su familia.

—La hemos enviado a Francia como pediste, la pobre siquiera sabía que su esposo e hijos tenían esta profesión. Le dijimos que tú le estabas regalando estas vacaciones, que podía quedarse allí cuanto quisiera.

—¿Ha preguntado por Kei?

—Como no tienes idea, pero le hemos dicho que tú y él están en México, que ha decidido pasar un tiempo allí porque tú tenías mucho trabajo. Pero se ha calmado cuando le dijimos que tú estabas con él —dice, hay tristeza y nostalgia en su voz. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

—Lo de su hermano, ¿fue esa noche que me di cuenta mi padre me había traicionado? —La pregunta sale de mis labios. Estoy totalmente cansado.

—Sí, era ese hombre. Lo lamento mucho, Kuroo. —Lev siempre ha sido sincero—. Sé que eras feliz con él, pero no hay de otra, esto fue lo que la vida te ha dado. Llámalo karma o la ley de causa y efecto. También puedes llamarlo mala suerte. Pero no puedes evitarlo.

—¿Piensas que pude evitarlo? —Razono un poco.

—Kuroo, en este mundo no se puede evitar algo. Piénsalo, las cosas suceden porque es su naturaleza. Así que el que tú y Kei se conocieran fue inevitable.

—¿Coincidencia? —Me niego a escuchar sus argumentos.

—En este mundo no existen tal cosa como las coincidencias, todo es inevitable.

…

Si pienso en la noche que conocí a Tsukishima, entonces solamente pensaré en las cosas que sucedieron desde entonces y en toda la pasión vivida. Perdería mi cordura y no quiero hacerlo. Estoy lo suficientemente calmado y no quiero perderme en violencia. Mientras sirvo mi decima copa de vodka, escucho movimientos en la cama y el forcejeo en contra de las esposas. Ha despertado, pero solamente le miro a través del espejo.

—El chip… —comienza a murmurar, aún tiene los ojos cerrados—… hay un chip en mi cabeza.

Se queda en silencio. No vuelve a tratar nada. Lleva el mismo traje negro de hace dos noches y mientras tanto yo solamente dejo la copa a un lado. Mi tranquilidad ha desaparecido. Por completo, se ha esfumado y me ha dejado un trago amargo. Pero aún así mantengo mi calma unos minutos más.

—Si te mueves te mato —amenazo, nunca pensé que diría esas palabras a Kei.

Esto es muy amargo e incluso doloroso. Es como cuando te despides de una manera grosera.

Los ojos de Kei captan los míos a través del espejo. Alzo mi copa al aire en señal de que voy a seguir tomando. Puedo notar cómo traga duro y no forcejea contra las esposas. Sus manos están quietas.

—Te encontrarán —dice de la nada.

—Eso no puede suceder, nadie sabe dónde estamos. Solamente Lev y yo sabemos la latitud exacta. Después de todo solamente te quedan horas de vida. —No dice nada, no me aparta la mirada y siquiera se inmuta. Nada.

Hay un leve golpe de esperanza en mí. Mi corazón es tan traicionado como quien lo ha conquistado. Me giro para verle directamente, dejo la copa a un lado y solamente camino sigilosamente hasta la cama y me siento en la esquina. Nuestros ojos no se apartan, es como esa noche. La noche en la que lo conocí y solamente fuimos miradas y otras cosas oscuras. Pero ambos somos adultos y sabemos que esto no es un juego.

—Hay un chip en mi cabeza —dice de nuevo, pero no le creo. No puedo creerle nada más, me ha mentido durante dos años. Esto es una patraña para que le deje ir—. Kuroo, sé que piensas que estoy mintiendo, pero no es así. No miento, no esta vez. Te lo juro .

Pero estoy demasiado molesto conmigo mismo como para creerle. No puede simplemente fingir que no me ha mentido durante dos años. Los sucesos de hace dos días hablan más de él que de lo que me contaba. A estas alturas ya no hay nada creíble. Un nudo en mi garganta y un traidor en mi cama, es como esa noche, cuando me dijeron que dos personas importantes me habían entregado a mi enemigo. Es como si mi yugular siempre tuviera una navaja cerca de hincársele hasta matarme.

—¡Cállate! —le grito—. ¡Me has visto la cara de estúpido durante de dos años! ¡Han matado a mi mejor amigo frente a mis ojos por tu culpa! ¡He visto cómo destruían mi mundo en dos segundo! ¡Todo por tu estúpida culpa! ¿¡Por qué solamente no me mataste esa noche y ya!? ¡Eso me hubiera bastado!

Estoy tan molesto que ni siquiera le miro los ojos. Solamente puedo tomar mi cabeza entre mis manos y respirar tan fuerte que siento que puedo morir, mi corazón late con fuerza y mi garganta arde. Pero no puedo quedarme callado, siempre he sabido mejor que nadie que lo que hago está mal, mas cuando conocí a Tsukishima aquella percepción de la realidad se fue disolviendo.

Era como si de la nada alguien me dijera: _Oye, Kuroo, no importa, después de todo solamente te quiere a ti y no importa cuánta maldad hagas, él siempre estará a tu lado. Porque la maldad no está en tu alma, solamente está atrapada en tus manos llenas de sangre._

Y ahora mismo todo es distinto, porque esas palabras han sido borradas del todo. La sangre nunca se ha ido de mis manos, la maldad siempre estuvo en mi corazón y a mi lado siempre hubo un traidor. Pero no me arrepiento, después de todo pude seguir con vida dos años más, ¿verdad? Y entonces tuve felicidad.

Mas aún así, ¿por qué me siento tan destrozado?

Entiendo el por qué sin darle tantas vueltas a la idea.

—Sabes, Kuroo —su voz suena apagada, incluso eso había cambiado a mi favor. Incluso su voz es capaz de traicionar, se adapta a la situación y a lo que quiere conseguir—, después de todo yo solamente mentí al inicio. Mentí pero no por beneficio propio. Yo también soy alguien dominado por un rey.

Su voz, su forma de hablar y todo en él siempre fue falso. Escucharle es solamente un martirio. Cierro mis ojos y pongo mis codos sobre las rodillas. Es todo tan duro de procesar, es tan difícil siquiera desear verle su hermoso rostro. El rostro de la traición siempre es níveo y hermoso como los pecados humanos.

El mundo y la vida es una especie de monarquía en la cual no tenemos ningún control. Todos estamos bajo el control de un ser superior que solamente nos mira como un montón de hormigas que no hacen nada a su favor cuando es su único deseo.

—¿Qué sigue? —pregunto con sarcasmo—. ¿Tus sentimientos fueron reales? ¿Siempre me amaste?

—¿Qué me dirías si te digo que de verdad te amo y que mis sentimientos nunca fueron una mentira? —Se queda en silencio y me rehúso a mirarle la cara, es solamente un castigo hacerlo—. Yo de verdad te amo, Kuroo, yo…

—¡Esas mentiras que te las crea Dios! ¡Yo no voy a creer tal mierda! —Estoy desesperando, me levanto solamente para lanzarme sobre él. Miro sus ojos claros y atrapo su rostro entre mis manos, sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Estoy molesto, totalmente molesto.

—Yo no he mentido respecto a mis sentimientos, respecto a lo demás sí. Mi empleo y todo eso, esas cosas fueron en lo único que mentí —sus palabras suenan demasiado sinceras. ¡Joder! Siento que puedo creerle. Por un segundo le creo. Pongo mi frente sobre la suya y me permito llorar. Las lágrimas salen de forma egoísta. Cierro mis ojos—. Odio verte llorar, pero de verdad mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros.

No entiendo por qué, de repente él también llora. Sus sollozos llegan a mis oídos y siento que quiero tragar cada lágrima que cae en su rostro en señal de que le creo. Algo dentro de mí se mueve a su favor, me dice que debo creerle. También soy una persona cuerda y llena de obstáculos, no le creeré. Me niego a creerle así mi alma me lo pida con tanta hambre. Alguien que me ha dejado ver como un completo tonto no tiene perdón.

—No llores —pido, abro mis ojos y miro los suyos. Totalmente rojos y crispados de tristeza, ¿esto también será parte de su actuación? Me niego a creerle—, un mentiroso como tú no tiene derecho a llorar, me has visto la cara de tonto sin perdón alguno. Solamente me usaste. —Soy un hombre, pero también tengo corazón y estoy en mi puto derecho de llorar, así es cómo se siente ser traicionado.

—Kuroo, te juro que nunca mentí. Mis sentimientos si fueron sinceros —jura una y otra vez.

No tolero más escucharle y entonces quito mi frente de sobre la suya y saco el arma que llevo en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón. Apunto con mucha firmeza su cabeza, justo en medio de sus ojos. Puedo halar el gatillo y matarlo con tanta facilidad. Pero él y yo sabemos que no tengo valor para hacerlo, no tengo tanta capacidad en este momento.

—Te quiero matar —siseo apretando mis dientes, mi corazón late con fuerza, hay un enorme golpe de adrenalina dentro de mí. No tengo fuerzas para dejar que una bala atraviese su cabeza.

—Entonces mátame —dice con valor, sus ojos tienen tanto brillo que le creo—. Si me matas podrás huir y entonces yo ya no estorbaré. Kuroo, escúchame, hay chip rastreador en mi cabeza y si me matas entonces éste dejará de funcionar. ¡Vamos! —grita con fuerza—. ¡Mátame! ¡Si me matas entonces te vengarás del todo daño que te he hecho! ¿¡Qué esperas!?

—Yo… —trato de decir, pero solamente hago el arma a un lado. No puedo matarle, la verdad es imposible; porque si le mato siento que me mato a mí mismo. Es como si solamente siguiera cayendo con diez veces más fuerza.

—No puedes —me dice—, entonces solamente vete de aquí y nunca no volvamos a mirar. Nunca me busques y nunca volveré estorbar.

Es sincero, hay un brillo distinto en sus ojos, uno que nunca he visto y jamás podré ver de nuevo. Algo dentro de mí me dice que es probablemente la última vez que mire sus ojos con tanta sinceridad en ellos. Saco de uno de mis bolsillos las llaves de las esposas, no puedo escapar solo. No puedo creer lo del chip, sigo viéndole como un mentiroso a pesar de que le amo.

Quito sus esposas, sus muñecas están rojas. Vuelto a tomar su rostro en mis manos y él toma el mío. No recuerdo cómo y tampoco cuándo, solamente sé que siempre viví deseando amar a alguien. Siempre he pensado que el amor no tiene por qué tener etiquetas. De mi madre aprendí que sin importar qué, nuestro corazón siempre tendrá un dueño y ése no somos nosotros.

Entonces si alguien preguntara: _¿Quién es el o la dueña de mi corazón?_

Yo respondería: _Es un él y su nombre es Kei Tsukishima._

No importa cuánta angustia sienta en este momento o cuán traicionado me sienta, mi amor por él sigue creciendo. Recordar cómo escapé de esa _fiesta_ con su cuerpo inconsciente entre mis manos y los muchos sacrificios que hice para poder llegar aquí. Todo eso juega en mi contra. Porque en aquel momento estaba cegado por la venganza, también, de cierta manera, estaba buscando un final feliz. Un final en el que no exista la traición. Pero en este mundo las cosas no se mueven a favor del ser humano, se mueven a favor de la naturaleza del desastre. Es todo como si fuéramos sirvientes del aire y no podemos tener un reino propio, solamente somos el efecto y la falla más profunda de Dios.

Y como toda falla y efecto tenemos un defecto, para uno es el odiar y no tener perdón por los demás, para otros es simplemente amar y poder perdonar.

—Dime, Kei —pido rindiéndome—, ¿por qué siento la vaga necesidad de perdonarte? ¿De verdad debo perdonarte? —Las preguntas salen de mi boca y me percato de que nuestros rostros están cerca, tan cerca que su aliento es mi respirar y entonces eso es un leve tesoro que cada mañana tenía cerca de mí—. Algo muy dentro de mí te cree, ese algo me dice que de verdad me amaste.

—Kuroo, mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros. No dejes que mis demás asuntos te cieguen. Perdóname —pide—, yo también apreciaba mucho a Bokuto. Pero yo —se queda callado y entonces vuelve a llorar. Puedo sentir el nudo en su garganta, pero sé que es incluso diez veces más grande insoportable que el mío —… yo no podía evitar nada de esto. Cada paso que daba, cada palabra que salía de mi boca era manejada por ellos. Siempre estaban detrás de mí. Pero mis sentimientos por ti, cada noche, cada beso, cada caricia y todo lo que vivimos fue totalmente verdadero. Porque al igual que tú, lo que comenzó como atracción solamente se volvió en un incontrolable amor.

¡Joder!

Sus palabras me dejan sin habla. Pero en el mundo de la mafia no importa cuánto ames a alguien, un traidor es un traidor es un traidor y no importa cuántas veces trates de ver esto como una mentira. Kei Tsukishima puede ser el amor más grande que he tenido en mi vida, pero en este momento y para siempre, él nunca dejara de ser un traidor. Mis ojos y mi cuerpo lo pueden ver y sentir de una manera distinta, pero el resto de mi mundo jamás lo verá así.

—Kei —le llamo, quiero cortarlo aquí y aceptar su propuesta de irme y dejarle aquí. Pero no puedo hablar de nuevo. Sus labios besan los míos. Tomo el control del beso, acuno su rostro con tanta fuerza que gime contra mi boca por el dolor que provoco. No me importa. Quiero que sepa cuánto duele y sé que un beso no es nada, es solamente una muestra de afecto—, yo no puedo perdonarte. Mi mundo, todas las personas alrededor de mí nunca te perdonarán. Eres un traidor. Me mentiste. Quizás dentro de mí todo esté a tu favor, incluso yo por completo lo estoy; pero no puedo perdonarte. No puedo, pero tampoco puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida sin ti a mi lado.

Sus labios están totalmente rojo e hinchados.

—Kuroo —me vuelve a decir—, vete. Escapa, no tardan en encontrarme. El chip en mi cabeza está activo ahora que he despertado. Es como un sensor, cuando estoy dormido éste se apaga, pero al abrir mis ojos después de una larga siesta se activa y entonces soy rastreado con facilidad. —Pero me es imposible creerle—. ¡No miento! ¡Kuroo, solamente escapa!

Pero no puedo escapar tan fácilmente. No puedo irme y dejarle aquí.

—Vámonos —le digo, y no es una petición es una orden. Suelto su rostro y me levanto de la cama, no me importa, él viene conmigo a como dé lugar. Tomo una de sus manos y le ayudo a levantarse, noto la nostalgia en su mirada seguida de una eterna tristeza, ésa que nunca se ha ido y que siempre he conocido—. Vamos, Tsukki, no puedo dejarte aquí. Ven conmigo.

Puedo notarlo, sueno como un niño lleno de ilusiones. Pero ya no puedo ni con mi alma, prefiero vivir engañado a no estar a su lado, no me importaría gastar todo mi dinero en estar huyendo, si es necesario lo hago. Si él está a mi lado lo hago. No me importa. Su traición y todo esto se puede ir a la misma mierda. Con Kei a mi lado puedo dejar ir todo, no me importa, el pasado a su lado no me importa más.

—Nos van a seguir, no quiero que te encuentres. Prefiero pagar una condena al verte a ti tras las rejas. Solamente vete —vuelve a pedir, pero me niego. Lo traigo a mí y entonces mis planes de escapar a su lado permanecen.

...

La arena se pega a mis zapatos, el sol es realmente fuerte y puedo comenzar a sentir los efectos de tomar tanto alcohol. El sonido de un helicóptero comienza a llegar a mis oídos. No he soltado la mano de Tsukki desde que salimos de esa casa, Lev se ha ido antes a preparar el yate y yo solamente no pude espera. Es ahora o nunca. Mientras corro la mano de Kei me detiene. Como si tratara de hacerme entender algo.

—No —le digo. Me acerco a él, con un arma en mi otra mano. Acuno su rostro a pesar de todo y le beso con fuerza. Lo quiero a mi lado—. Huimos juntos. No puedo dejar. Vienes conmigo a como dé lugar, Tsukki.

No dice nada cuando le llamo _Tsukki._

El sonido del helicóptero se hace más fuerte. No tengo salida. Pero el yate está cerca, solamente debo correr un poco más rápido.

—Lo lamento —dice Tsukki—, pero hasta aquí llegamos, Kuroo.

Sus ojos brillan. Está triste. Le abrazo negándome a dejarlo ir, no puedo, dejarlo aquí es como dejar mi mundo entero.

—¡No! —le grito, pero se suelta de mi agarre. Toma mi mano en la que llevo mi arma y apunta a su cabeza.

—No mires —pide— solamente gírate, es lo que me merezco. Por traicionarte a ti y por la muerte de Bokuto, ¿verdad?

Y mi lado oscuro reluce, me giro, porque también quiero que muera. Se lo merece. Tiro del gatillo y su mano suelta la mía. Ha muerto y no he visto sus ojos por última vez. He matado a mi primer y único amor.

—Lo lamento —digo cuando escucho su cuerpo caer sobre la arena—, pero sea como sea eras un traidor.

Sigo corriendo tan rápido como puedo. No me detengo, no miro atrás. No quiero ver el cuerpo de Tsukishima totalmente muerto. No es justo. No tengo remordimiento por lo que hice, mi alma no se conmueve. Cuando llego al yate no es Lev quien me recibe. Son cientos de policías y agentes de SWAT. Hasta aquí he llegado.

—Te hemos atrapado —dice uno de ellos, su cabello es rojo y su mirada es salvaje—, Kuroo Tetsurou, te hemos atrapado después de dos años de larga búsqueda. ¡Lev! —grita el agente y mi hombre más fiel toma mis manos y las esposas—. ¿Creí que solamente Kei estaba tras de ti?

…

Un año después

El olor a orina y mierda es simplemente insoportable. Akaashi está en la misma celda que yo, se ha entregado hace seis meses y por algún milagro del destino está conmigo. Las noches son duras, siempre duras, él llora por la muerte de Bokuto y yo no puedo hacer más que escucharle llorar. Yo le entiendo en lo absoluto, pero a pesar de todo no siento ni una gota de resentimiento por hacer matado a Tsukki.

—Veo que han sobrevivido —dice la voz de un oficial, pero es distinto. Su voz y su aspecto.

Akaashi me mira y luego miramos al oficial.

—Estoy vivo —dice el de al lado—, creyeron que moriríamos tan fácil. Par de ilusos.

Esas voces, esos dos. Los conozco.

—Oikawa —digo—, ¿cómo es posible?

Pero no puedo pensar con suficiente claridad. Poco a poco he ido quedando loco, durante un año he tenido que estar tratando de retenerme. Mi locura crece conforme van pasando los días e incluso he llegado a tener alucinaciones. Hace dos noches podía escuchar la voz de Kei suplicándome porque mate a alguien. Esa misma noche intente matar a Akaashi, no sé cómo y quién me hizo parar, cuando desperté estaba de nuevo en mi cama y con ese fatídico olor.

—En este mundo no hay imposibles, _Cola negra_ —dice mi sobrenombre con total calma—. ¿Qué piensas, Ushijima? ¿Lo sacamos hoy?

—Lo sabía —murmura Akaashi.

Entonces, éste no es el final.

No es mi final.

…

Paris, Francia

 _Tsukishima Kei_

El olor a medicamento y alcohol forzó a la madre de Kei a cerrar los ojos por tercera vez. Nadie le había explicado nada, nadie le dijo qué sucedió. Su cuerpo solamente había sido llevado a Francia y Lev le había ofrecido una triste sonrisa junto con unas tristes palabras. No entendió.

—Lo lamento, señora Tsukishima —dijo Lev, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—, pero Kei está prácticamente muerto. Su cuerpo sigue vivo, pero ha sufrido una muerte cerebral. Lo lamento, yo traté de salvarlo.

Las manos de la señora Tsukishima acariciaron la cara de su rostro y notó la cabeza cubierta de vendas. Su corazón dolió. El dolor de una madre. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y todo dolía.

—Mi hijo —susurró entre sollozos, aquel cuerpo tendido sobre una cama. Con la vida dependiendo de medicamentos y aparatos, ¿podía ser aquello más doloroso?

—Señora…

—No te disculpes —pidió ella—, ¿dónde está él?

—Kuroo, está tras las rejas como todo un criminal. —Aquéllas fueron las últimas palabras de Lev y entonces se fue y la dejo sola con el cuerpo inconsciente de su madre.

No hubo explicación, nadie dijo nada.

Solamente le dejaron con un montón de dudas dentro de su mente. Pero definitivamente aquello no era el final.

…

Isla de Cola Negra

 _Tetsurou Kuroo_

El olor a cigarrillos se impregna en mi ropa. Cierro mis ojos tratando de ignorar las fotos en mi escritorio. Estoy al borde de la locura.

—Lo tienen en Francia, su madre lo cuida y por alguna razón hay más de doscientos agentes de SWAT resguardando el lugar. Pero nuestra meta no es Kei —susurra Ushijima, no quiere despertar la ira de Oikawa. Me pregunto cada día dónde está Iwaizumi, nadie habla de él. Nadie dice nada.

—¡Quiero matar a ese pedazo de mierda con lentes! —grita Oikawa, nos ha escuchado—. ¡Incluso quiero a su madre muerta! ¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con él!

Nadie me explica nada o quizás lo hicieron pero no lo recuerdo. Estoy quedando poco a poco totalmente loco. En mis pensamientos puedo escuchar voces. Voces que me dicen que debo matar todo lo que se me presente. Cuando cierro mis ojos puedo sentir las manos de Kei en cada parte de mi cuerpo e incluso en las noches termino corriéndome de la nada, teniendo simples alucinaciones.

Pero no digo nada, me quedo callado. Solamente espero un verdadero final.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —pregunto, Akaashi me mira, está frente a mí en la mesa. Posiblemente ya sepa de mi locura.

—Hay que dar luz ver a _Luz de luna_ —dice Oikawa.

Entiendo. El plan de Oikawa.

Aún falta mucho para el final.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **¡Tan, tan, tan!**

 **Las he dejado con la duda, pero venga, éste es el final. Pero solamente de Cola negra. Hasta aquí llega este fanfiction, posiblemente me maten por no darme a entender mucho y por crear un final tan confuso.**

 **Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les haya gustado este fanfiction, quiero agradecer con mucha profundidad su apoyo. Realmente espero con el fondo de mi alma que les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. No esperaba tal recibimiento de este fandom, me han hecho sentirme muy especial y eso me llana de tanta alegría, porque se han tomado su tiempo para leerme.**

 **NOTICIAS.**

 **Primera:** ** _7 days_** **, será actualizado en esta semana, perdón por el retraso. Trabajo como escritora y no solamente me dedico a escribir fanfiction, tengo un proyecto muy grande por el cual me mato todos los días. Espero comprendan a este ser irresponsable.**

 **Segunda:** ** _Cola negra_** **tendrá continuación oficial a final de año, tres capítulos especiales. Sé que muchas quieren saber cómo se conocieron Kuroo y Kei, creo que ya había explicado pero no del todo. La continuación llevará como nombre: "Luz de luna" El 31 de diciembre público el primer capítulo.**

 **Tercera y última noticia: Primer longfic que traigo para este fandom, probablemente muy pocas leyeron "El salón del reino", pero para quienes tengan una idea. El longfic llevará por nombre "Memorias en tacones", pero esta idea no es solamente mía, debo dar créditos a la hermosa Nolee, porque ella también ayudó a formar la trama. Probablemente publique el primer capítulo el 17 de noviembre, para el cumpleaños de Kuroo. Pero… Mi tiempo es tan limitado que debo decir esto, si actualizo será una vez al mes. Solamente serán 10 capítulos más un epilogo, y las parejas de las que escribiré será: KuroTsukki, UshiOi, KageHina y BokuAka.**

 **Con esto termino por el resto del año.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y sigo esperar teniéndolo.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
